Valentine's Drabble Collection
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: This is a Valentines drabble collection for Cheeky Slytherin Lass' competition. Pairings are: Roger/Katie, Teddy/Lily Luna, Oliver/Alicia, James/Lily, and Ginny/Gabrielle. Rating may change.
1. RogerKatie

**A/N This is for the Valentines Drabble Comp by Cheeky Slytherin Lass, and the prompt ivy.**

"Do you like it?" Roger asked nervously.

"I love it, Roger," Katie replied smiling.

They had been searching for their first home together and so far they hadn't found what they were looking for, but when he had seen this little cottage on the outskirts of Leicestershire he thought it would be perfect for them.

The cottage was made of various coloured stones covered in growing ivy. The windows were exactly in the place that they would be in a child's picture; completely symmetrical. The only difference was the small bay windows on the top floor.

The cottage was surrounded by fields and the nearest neighbours were at least a mile away so they would be able to do magic without having to fear that they would be seen.

"I'm glad you like it, love," Roger said also smiling.

"Can we get rid of the ivy though?" Katie asked.

"Sure we can," Roger chuckled.

"Thank you," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.


	2. TeddyLily Luna

**A/N: This is the second drabble in the Valetnine's collection. This is Teddy/Lily Luna for thee prompt owl.**

**Summary: Teddy owls Lily his first love letter.**

Lily smiled as she saw Teddy's owl fly towards the house.

They had been exchanging letters more and more recently despite the fact that they saw each other most days.

The owl soared through her open window and landed on her desk.

Lily took it off the bird's foot and offered it a drink of water and a treat. It stayed there obviously waiting for her to reply.

She opened the letter and read it,

_Dear Lily,_

_ I know that you might think that it's weird that I would tell you this by letter and not face to face, but I'm not sure how you will react so I thought that this would be the best way._

_I love you Lily. I mean I really love you, and I know that you're ten years younger than me, and that you've grown up with me as part of your family, but I hope that you feel the same._

_If you do then owl me back as soon as you can. If you don't then forget this letter and pretend that I ever told you._

_Always yours,_

_Teddy_

Lily's smile got bigger as she read.

"You can go back to him now. I'm going to see him," Lily told the owl.

She grabbed her wand off her bed and went downstairs.

Walking into the living room she informed her parents that she was going out.

"Just be home for dinner dear," her mother said.

"I will be," Lily replied and flooed to Teddy's house.

When she arrived there was no sign of life so she called his name. When she heard his footsteps come down the stairs she knew that he'd heard her.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I got your letter," she replied.

"You…you did?"

Walking to where he stood Lily said, "Yes, I did. I love you too, Teddy,"

"Really?" Teddy asked,

"Really." she answered pulling him into a kiss.


	3. GinnyGabrielle

**This is Ginny/Gabrielle for thee prompt 'yesterday'. It's not overly fluffy.**

Ginny was sitting in the shade of her favourite tree outside of the Burrow when Gabrielle came and sat by her.

"Ginny, talk to me please," she said trying to get the other girls attention.

Ginny, however, just sat there as if she hadn't heard her.

Gabrielle sighed.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you yesterday, but what was I supposed to say?" she asked.

Ginny turned sharply and gave the younger woman a glare which made her wince.

"Oh, I don't know, the truth maybe?" Ginny replied sarcastically.

"Look I'm sorry, Ginny, but I wasn't sure how everyone would react to finding out like that. I thought that you wanted to sit them down and tell them about us," Gabrielle apologised.

Ginny remained silent for a moment before saying, "I know you were. It just hurt to hear you deny it that's all,"

"I hate having to lie," Gabrielle said sighing once again.

"I do too. Shall we tell them tonight?" Ginny asked.

"If you think it's the right time." Gabrielle answered.

"Anytime is the right time. Before we do though, can we kiss and make up?" Ginny asked coyly.

"You can kiss me anytime you want, you know that," Gabrielle replied as Ginny leaned in and captured her lips.


	4. JamesLily

**For the prompt 'embers'**

James and Lily lay on the sofa together in the Gryffindor common room. The dying embers of the fire opposite them barely gave any warmth, but the couple were too comfortable to move.

They lay there in a comfortable silence just happy to be in each other's company.

Lily was sure that if anyone had told her a year ago that she would be here in James Potter's arms she would have had them carted off to St Mungo's. She could barely tolerate him outside of classes due to his cockiness, but this year he had shown a different, more mature side of him that she had never seen before.

"James," Lily said quietly.

"Mmm," he replied lazily.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied kissing her temple.


	5. OliverAlicia

**For the prompt 'broom closet'.**

Alicia Spinnet started to scream as she was pulled into a broom closet, and didn't stop when the person kissed her.

Struggling to get away from them, she only relented when she opened her eyes and found that it was her boyfriend.

"I thought you were never going to stop struggling, love," Oliver commented.

"I didn't know it was you at first. I thought that some random guy had decided to accost me," Alicia replied.

Oliver growled.

"They wouldn't dare accost you. They know not to mess with me when it comes to you," he said.

Alicia giggled. She definitely knew that he was right. Although he was known as a Quidditch obsessed Gryffindor, he was also known to be very protective of his girlfriend.

"What. Are. You. Giggling. At." He punctuated with kisses.

"The fact that I know you're right," she replied.

"I'm always right."

"Of course you are, Oliver. Now shut up and kiss me," Alicia demanded.

"As my lady commands," Oliver said as he leant in for another kiss.


End file.
